bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lou Hockhauser
Lou is a main character in BUNK'D. She is the impossibly cheerful head counselor and Emma’s close ally and friend. Lou is a super nice camp counselor who becomes very good friends with Emma after they meet. She’s always very cheerful and looks on the bright side. Sometimes she’s a bit over the top in her enthusiasm and excitement. Lou is portrayed by Miranda May. Biography Season 1 In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Lou was first seen greeting her new cabin mates, Emma and Zuri. She picked Emma up and snaps her bones. She then asks Emma some questions about her becoming a CIT. After Emma told her that she is Christina Ross' daughter, she wishes Emma good luck since her mom is legend around Camp Kikiwaka. When Emma revealed that she was supposed to be in Milan for fashion week, she said that she is the cover girl of Four-H Digest. She then poses for Emma and Zuri. She then walks out their cabin along with Emma discussing what they could do tomorrow. She tells her that they could dive for mud dabs and connect their mosquito bites to see what shapes they make. After she finishes, she pulls up her pants to show Emma that her bites make Abe Lincoln. Also, when Xander finishes his beauty entrance about Emma, she wondered where did the wind come from. When Emma and Xander meet, she said that cupid just shot an arrow to Hazel. She then tells Emma and Xander to not go to the archery range with Hazel. When Hazel finishes threatening Emma, she comforts her and says that Hazel is not good with new people, old people, or any people. When Hazel shoots an arrow and it almost hits Emma, she said that archery is not a part of the obstacle course. Later, she backed up Emma when Hazel said that Emma was not a good leader. She then tells her that Emma has legendary Christina Ross' blood running through her veins. When Emma was doing good, she told everyone that Emma is her bunk buddy. When Emma fell in the mud and Xander was helping her, she told Hazel that "a pretty girl covered in mud, and you thought he wasn't going to like that? What's next? You hand her a tray of hot wings and have her turn on football?" When Emma said she was embarrassed in front of the whole camp, Lou comforts her by telling her about her last CIT, Tammy. Lou then says an insulting comment to Emma, then apologized since it sounded so much more supportive in her head. When Emma got her "text on paper", Lou told her that it is called a "note". She then hears that Xander wants Emma in "the Spot", she tells the rest of the wood chucks about what it is. Lou is later seen at the hangout place for the campers, dragging Tiffany to have fun. When Tiffany revealed that she is applying for college already, Lou yells at her and says that it is seven years away. She then turns around and sees Xander, and questions him why he is not with Emma in the Spot, like he is supposed to. She then explains the whole thing to Xander, and he doesn't remember that he sent Emma a note. Lou then smells a rat, which is Hazel. She told everyone that Hazel sent the note, impersonating Xander so she can send Emma to die. When they are in the woods and heard the sound of the Kikiwaka, Lou carried Ravi and is surprised that he is lighter than a chicken. Hazel and Xander and sitting on a tree, she is G-A-G-G-I-N-G. She got a idea and tells Hazel to go down and ask the creature on a date. She got another idea: sometimes offensive odors will drive animals off! After Jorge's fart, she said that nothing is alive within 100 miles. She told Emma that way to be a leader, and her mom will be so proud of her. She asks if Hazel if she agrees, and told her the right direction to the camp. When Emma masters the wood chuck solute, she told Emma that she is all grown up. After listening to Xander's song, and sees the fire, she says that the last time the bonfire was this big, Gladys had dropped her canteen in it. Personality She is really cheerful. She is very nice and friends with Emma, Zuri and Ravi. She has similar traits with Jessie Prescott. Physical Appearance Lou has chestnut hair with brown eyes. She appears to be only slightly shorter than Emma, her ally. She is also has a curvy body. Relationships Friends Emma Ross Best Friend They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Lou being a counselor and Emma being a CIT. Lou is extremely supportive of Emma. Lou was the first one to notice that Xander isn't in the woods with Emma, like he was supposed to. Lou also helps Emma in every step to become a CIT. Lou teaches Emma the wood chuck signal and Emma masters it at the end of the episode. Ravi Ross Friend Ravi is Lou's friend. When they were scared of the Kikiwaka, Lou carried Ravi in her arms. Lou also said that he is lighter than a chicken and have hollowed out bones. Xander Friend Xander and Lou are shown of being good friends in Gone Girl and Camp Rules. In Gone Girl, Xander shared his perfect date with Emma to Lou. Also, Lou came to the spot to stop Ravi from ruining their date. Enemies Hazel Heidi Enemy Hazel is Lou's enemy, most likely due to her being Emma's best friend. Lou was often there to see Hazel's plans to make Emma get away from Xander, fail. Quotes Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka Gone Girl Camp Rules Trivia *She is the head counselor for the Wood Chucks. *Her last CIT was Tammy. *Lou shares many similarities with Jessie Prescott. *She is the cover girl of Four-H Digest. *Her mosquito bites can connect to make Abe Lincoln. *She said Ravi was lighter that a chicken and have hollow bones. *She has a stronger bond with Emma then with anyone who goes to Camp Kikiwaka. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females